Ryder Bedlam
Ryder is the older sister of Seda and Devlin, and member of the Bedlam family. Usually their family is subject to a strange genetic quirk that causes the epithet user to mundie ratio to be inverted, causing many more epithet users to be present. Despite being one of the family's few mundies, Ryder makes up for it in spades through magnetic charisma and sheer coolness. That's not to say that she isn't a little miffed, but she keeps that fact well hidden under many layers of irony and aloofness, boasting that she doesn't even need an epithet because she's so awesome. Her confidence often jumps the shark into an overwhelming ego and a complete disrespect for just about anyone and anything around her. Compared to some of her younger siblings Ryder is fully equipped and ready to enter the family killing game. Having accepted it as a fact of her life long ago, she skips over many of the mental struggles that others suffer from when it comes to her family and is able to fully self-actualize. As such she's raring to go and ready to participate. This puts her immediate family off as it is a very dangerous mindset to have, but despite Ryder's jeering and unflinching bitch energy, she has a sort of protective nature when it comes to her immediate family that she'd prefer not show itself in public. Her relationship with her immediate family is strange. Seda is a very fragile and sensitive person, and as such doesn't jell well with Ryder's abrasive and unfiltered persona. As such Seda usually avoids her along with the rest of her family. Ryder frequently blackmails and jeers Devlin for rides and favors, just generally treating him with her usual big bitch energy. The two hang out surprisingly often however, despite Ryder's insults. Powers Ryder's signature look and combat style is using her motorcycle. As a certified motorcycle cool girl, she is able to use it for more than just the traditional increase in movement. She can drive-by swipe at enemies and knock them around with ease, jump on and off the bike, kick flip it around to knock enemies away or parry attacks, or even wield it as a replacement weapon. She can even drive the bike while standing on it, freeing up both her hands. This compliments her signature weapon, the McAllister Special. This electric guitar is made of titanium, with a circular saw blade poking out of the base of the guitar. It's brutally efficient and acts as a good baseball bat in emergencies. On top of just her fighting style, one could consider Ryder's "cool" energy a weapon or power in and of itself. She's able to somehow completely ignore some attacks, treating them like nothing happened. She can also pull out objects or artifacts from someone's house that she stole during a house party, for psychological warfare. Ryder is also very strong physically, somehow dealing more damage with her fists than with her saw blade guitar. After the events of episode 64, Ryder seems to have some latent epithet energy gifted to her by Dido, which allows her to create shotgun shells that fire upon being released. However Ryder doesn't have control over this ability yet. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 64 Ryder crashed DBA's relaxing picnic party when Devlin crashed his truck nearby. Assuming that the DBA contestants were just some random schmucks, she attempted to steal their food and also insult their weird traits. She called Emrick "Old Geezer" for his 12th century fashion sense and manner of speech, and especially got on Ruthless' bad side by insulting the punk aesthetic. Unfortunately, she was barking up the wrong tree, and DBA was able to put her into the fuckhouse and take care of her fairly easily. However, Devlin ended up critically failing and caused the ground at the park to collapse, bringing Ryder, Devlin, and the party into an underground complex. Forced to cooperate with the party, Ryder proved that she's not so petty or dumb as to willingly subject herself and the party to death by splitting up. Instead she stayed together, while the rest of the party tried to keep Seda's participation in the tournament a secret. During the fight against Yogurt The Bear and Brickbert she dual teched with Emrick to baseball bat a fully Heat Riser'd Emrick into the foe, and later attempted a pincer attack with her and Ruthless' guitars. Towards the end of the fight Dido, in an attempt to be cool to Ryder, granted her access to an epithet temporarily. Ryder accepted this, and rated her a 7/10. Ryder and Ruthless' rivalry seemed to default to begrudging respect for each other. At the end of the episode upon leaving the crater, Ryder passed Seda and mentioned hanging out with DBA, calling them all weirdos, but probably her style. She was unaware of the truth. Trivia * zanzaKlaus is fairly disappointed in Ryder's kit and wants to rework it. * Ryder was created after Seda and Devlin to be more of a confident and extroverted example of what the family could produce. She's also a key character in making the family feel more like the standard dysfunctional family, being the rebellious older sibling that always fucks with everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters